Good night Kiss baby!
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Soñar con esa persona es algo que no se puede evitar, imaginando rosar tan siquiera sus labios de tal forma como si solo fuera una fantasía tuya y despertar que no esta a tu lado...hasta esa noche [ONE-SHOT]


**Good Night Kiss**

 **Aomine x (T/N)**

Era una noche esplendida, el cielo totalmente despejado hacienda ver esas estrellas como unas luciérnagas nocturnas que solo salían pocas veces dando la oportunidad de dejarse mostrar. El escenario era bastante grande, con el fondo con varias telas entre negro y azul oscuro, como el de su cabello y ojos que te gustaba ver, esos que mostraban algo salvaje como si se tratara de un caballo que no quería ser domado por nada y nadie. Varias luces que paseaban lentamente por el escenario, miraste entre el telón y viste demasiada gente hay, era un escenario al aire libre, miraste a los que tenían la curiosidad de ver que ocurría y no pudiste localizarlo, suspiraste desilusionada por no ver a es quien se cuela en tus sueños o robarte suspiros en el dia

-El llegara, espera a que lo haga-te dijo alguien a tu lado, sonreíste a esa persona-Aominecchi no podría faltar (T/N)cchi , sabe que esto es importante para ti-e dijo ese rubio poniendo una mano sobre tu hombro desnudo

-Gracias Ryo-kun por los ánimos- dijiste suspirando más tranquila, tal vez el tenía razón, no podía faltar ahora cuando tuvo meses de preparación su debut gracias a cierto rubio que alardeaba de que tenías una hermosa voz, y la canción que preparaste era para ese chico. Pasaron unos cinco minutos para que el presentador se pusiera en su lugar, se abrió el telón y varios aplaudieron al saber que Kise Ryota era ese presentador, sonreíste divertida viendo como gritaban varias chicas, ¿hasta señoras?, definitivamente no sabías como lograba hacerlo

-Buenas noches estimado público-dijo el llamando su presentación, con su atuendo que lo hacía ver atractivo, todos parecían concentrados en el-espero les guste la presentación de esta noche. Porque lo siguiente que verán es el debut de mi mejor amiga, de una compañera que es muy preciada para mí y otros amigos-dijo y mire al público, hay vi a todos los chicos, a Kuroko,Midorima,Akashi,Murosakibara….¡hasta Kagami!, pero no parecía haber rastros de el, bajaste la mirada entristecida-sin mas espero les agrade su presentación, ¡que empiece el show!-grito y esa fue la señal para que pasaras al escenario.

Te pusiste el antifaz y con paso lento y sensual-como te obligo a hacer Momoi diciendo que era esencial-, con tu traje, que consistía en un corseé blanco con plumas en la parte superior de este, una falda que llegaba a tus muslos tipo victoriana igual blanca, con toques plateados en él, lo bueno que tenías algo debajo de este para que no se viera de mas, unos tacones blancos, aunque te parecía una locura te empeñaste a bailar con esas cosas, varias caídas y moretones sufriste pero valieron la pena, tenías unos guantes sin dedos grises que tenían en medio un circulo plateado, tus uñas blancas, y tu cabello con unos rizos que parecían naturales, tu boca de un rojo carmín y ese antifaz blanco con los bordes teniendo unas dos plumas, viste a varios sorprenderse de tu apariencia, pero seguiste actuando segura de ti, entraron las bailarinas y salió Kise corriendo. La luces se apagaron, para luego entonar esa canción, dando por empezado tu actuación, unas leves luces se pusieron sobre ti mientras hacías una que otra pose, antes de que te iluminara todo el lugar y cantaras, caminado hacia delante contonendo tus caderas

 ** _Good-night kiss neon neomu dalkomhae_**

 ** _Jaljayo uri aegi_**

 ** _Jamdeun moseubi neomu dalkomhae_**

 ** _Deullinayo uri yaegi_**

Empezaste a bailar, cantando con una dulce voz y las chicas acompañaran con coros, viste a tos amigos con la boca abierta por como bailabas, pero era común viniendo de ti cuando solo hablamos con timidez y te ponías nerviosa, diste una meidia vuelta y caminaste de nuevo al centro con las bailarinas a tus dos lados, eran seis en total, diste una vuelta rápida

 ** _(Oh, my)_**

 ** _Candycheoreom sweethan ni ipsul_**

 ** _K.I.s.s.I.n.g._**

 ** _(My, my)_**

 ** _Igeon neoreul wihan lullaby_**

 ** _K.I.s.s.I.n.g._**

 ** _(Kiss me baby)_**

Pusiste una mano en tu barbilla y ese brazo era sostenido con el otro, como si pensaras y movías tus caderas de adelante hacia atrás siendo que estabas de medio lado, las otras te seguían, y es ahí cuando todas te medio rodearon, cantaste más fuerte, dando unos giros y moviéndote aun con esos tacones

 ** _Good-night kiss neon neomu dalkomhae_**

 ** _Jaljayo uri aegi_**

 ** _Jamdeun moseubi neomu dalkomhae_**

 ** _Deullinayo uri yaegi_**

 ** _Baby, kiss on my kiss on my kiss on my lips_**

 ** _Nae mam boom boom that zoom zoom_**

 ** _Let_** **** ** _s dance dance like this_**

 ** _Baby kiss on my kiss on my kiss on my lips_**

 ** _Niga jami deulgi jeone_**

 ** _(Kiss me, baby)_**

Y todas hicieron una línea enfrente tuyo, con paso lento y una mano en su cadera, como si fuesen unas modelos, ya cuando pasaron tu caminaste de nuevo pero solo unos cuatro pasos para volver a bailar, lento e inocente, como si tan solo fuera una niña pidiendo atención con su voz, unos chicos aparecieron, e igual con antifaces, fingiste que querías buscar a alguien

 **Ko jaldo janeun neo**

 **Sumsorimajeodo**

 **Gakkai deutgo sipeo**

 **It's getting getting so**

 **Hot in here hot in here**

Caminabas con un paso normal pero algo lento, seguías viendo hasta que llego uno pero con un traje totalmente negro y su antifaz igual, sonreíste y volviste al centro, sintiendo que ese chico te miraba atentamente, los jóvenes hicieron una tipo línea pero sin estar totalmente formados, mostrándolos a cada uno y las chicas a tus lados nuevamente

 ** _(Oh, my)_**

 ** _Candycheoreom sweethan ni ipsul_**

 ** _K.i.s.s.i.n.g._**

 ** _(My, my)_**

 ** _Igeon neoreul wihan lullaby_**

 ** _K.i.s.s.I.n.g._**

 ** _(Kiss me, baby)_**

Después de eso los chicos fueron por las bailarinas y empezaron a bailar, un baile algo rápido pero que no quitaba ese ambiente, el chico de antifaz negro tono entre sus manos tu cintura y te dio un rápido giro y quedar frente a frente, sonreíste y el lo hizo de manera misteriosa, esa que solo te la daba el, sabias quien era porque su tono oscuro lo delataba

 ** _Good-night kiss neon neomu dalkomhae_**

 ** _Jaljayo uri aegi_**

 ** _Jamdeun moseubi neomu dalkomhae_**

 ** _Deullinayo uri yaegi_**

 ** _Baby kiss on my kiss on my kiss on my lips_**

 ** _Nae mam boom boom that zoom zoom_**

 ** _Let_** **** ** _s dance dance like this_**

 ** _Baby kiss on my kiss on my kiss on my lips_**

 ** _Niga jami deulgi jeone_**

 ** _(Kiss me, baby)_**

Daban un espectáculo entre ustedes dos, era como ballet tuyo, saltando y bailando con gracia, y el sosteniendo tu cintura, o tus manos si intentabas alejarte de el, cuando pusiste ambas manos en sus hombro, una sola luz los ilumino a los dos, le sonreíste tiernamente, acariciando su mejilla izquierda, estaban en el medio y los otros bailarines se quedaron quietos

 ** _udeureon seonyulcheoreom noraehaneun_**

 ** _Urimanui jajangga_**

 ** _Dulmanui eoneoro malhaejulge_**

 ** _Geudae ipsul wie_**

 ** _Hold me tight_**

Se apagó la luz en un instante, y después se ilumino todo el lugar dando paso también a que lanzaron plumas blancas y negras, como tú y el, blanco y negro… **ángel y demonio**

 **Good-night kiss neon neomu dalkomhae**

 **Jaljayo uri aegi**

 **Jamdeun moseubi neomu dalkomhae**

 **Deullinayo uri yaegi**

Lo alejaste y las chicas te acompañaron en el baile final, podías oír exclamaciones por tal escena, no porque la odiaran, sino porque les encanto tu baile y la canción que solo dedicabas a cierta persona

 ** _Baby, kiss on my kiss on my kiss on my lips_**

 ** _Nae mam boom boom that zoom zoom_**

 ** _Let's dance dance like this_**

 ** _Baby kiss on my kiss on my kiss on my lips_**

 ** _Niga jami deulgi jeone_**

 ** _(Kiss me, baby)_**

Y casi al terminar el chico te tomo posesivamente de tu cintura y te acerco a el, con tu cabeza giraste a verlo y casi pareció una escena de beso, pero no se pudo ver más porque al final de cantarla solo se apagó todo. Después de unos segundos se oyeron aplausos, gritos entre otras cosa, se cerró el telón y se encendieron las luces, te separaste de su cuerpo cálido con lentitud, como si quisieras grabar el momento, te quitaste el antifaz y el hizo lo mismo, haciéndolo ver mejor sin esa mascara que te impedía verlo mejor

-¿Te obligo Ryo-kun a bailar asi?-preguntaste divertida, se aflojo un poco esa corbata y se desabrocho los primeros botones

-Yo quise hacerlo, obligue a Kise que me enseñara- me dijo algo cansado por lo que hizo, pero sonrio igual de siempre- te dije que vendría

-Gracias Daiki-kun por hacerlo-dijiste feliz de verlo, pero luego puso una cara seria y se volvió a acercar a ti-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Fue para mi la canción cierto?-pregunto serio pero a la vez con suavidad, algo que no era común para él, apartaste la mirada a un lado, pero tomo tu barbilla y te obligo a verlo, te sentiste roja del rostro, ¿era ya ese momento?, respiraste hondo antes de decirlo

-Te amo…Daiki-kun….-murmuraste cerrando tus ojos, esperando que algo pasara, una palabras serias con una respuesta negativa, pero nunca esperaste que te tomara de la cintura y acercarte mas a el, uniendo tus labios con los suyos en un beso, apasionado pero a la vez con cariño, no te resististe por mucho y pasaste tus manos por sus hombros anchos, acercándote más si era posible. Paso su lengua por tu labio inferior pidiendo permiso, aceptaste entre abriendo tu boca y empezó una batalla de lenguas que parecía que nadie cedería, iban a seguir pero un carraspeo los obligo a separarse un poco y mirar al causante de ese sonido, encontrándose a un Kise divertido y algo abochornado, escondiste tu rostro rápidamente en el pecho del moreno

-Aominecchi es un pervertido, mira que besar a (T/N)cchi de esa manera-dijo divertido y con una risilla-y eso que aún no es tu novia

-Kise lárgate de una buena vez-amenazo Aomine abrazándote más a el, como si Kise te fuera a lejar de el

-Vale vale no te pongas asi,(T/N)cchi te espero con los demás-te dijo y se fue, ahora el que reía era Aomine, levantaste la mirada encontrándote a un Aomine con una sonrisa feliz, te miro y sus ojos tenían ternura, que te hacia flaquear tus piernas

-Ahora…mi beso de buenas noches-te dijo y te volvió a besar, sonreíste un poco por ver que entendio el inglés de ese título, definitivamente ese sería un buen Beso de Buenas Noches de los dos a partir de ahora

 **FIN**


End file.
